


Just Say Yes

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Lemon, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Castiel can't say no.





	Just Say Yes

Cas doesn’t think he could ever say no to Dean Winchester. He could be married to his father’s idea of the perfect wife, pretending to be a good, heterosexual husband, and he’d still take that man’s dick. He could be in a confession booth after church and he’d let Dean fuck him while he’s bent over, hands on the wall and the man on the other side of the screen listens to their moans in unison, the slide and slap of skin, Dean cursing under his breath. He’d always want Dean no matter how much time passes, that is the only constant that remains in his life. However, it had been years since he’d seen him other than driving by and catching a glimpse of him in the shop a couple times. How the man could be so elusive in such a small town Castiel would never understand. 

They knew each other before in high school, well, sort of. They saw each other around in the halls and one year they had a class together, some form of math. Castiel had been an openly gay, nerdy dude so it goes without saying that he had his share of bullying, and more than enough of it came from Dean Winchester himself. Cas never knew what he ever did to the guy to make him hate him so much.  
One night both teens were attending an end of the year party at a mutual friend’s house. It was going well for both boys until they had a bit too much to drink and found themselves in a bedroom upstairs.  
-  
*Thinking about making Dean a prostitute or stripper/mechanic. 


End file.
